This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A well drilled through a geological formation may pass through numerous strata of different types of rock. The interfaces between different strata of the formation may be referred to as bed boundaries. The bed boundaries form part of the structure of the geological formation. Knowing the placement of the bed boundaries in the geological formation thus may help locate zones of interest, such as those that contain oil, gas, and/or water. One useful description of the bed boundaries is known as formation dip. Formation dip is understood as the angle between a bed boundary and a horizontal plane.
A well drilled through the formation will pass through a bed boundary at a relative angle that varies depending on the formation dip of the bed boundary. Knowing the angle of the formation bed boundaries in relation to the apparent inclination of the well, an angle which may be referred to as apparent formation dip, may be particularly useful both for drilling into the stratum of the formation where the zone of interest is located, as well as for locating the placement of the bed boundaries throughout the geological formation. Many downhole tools that can determine formation dip, however, may do so using a number of additional components that may add to the cost and complexity of the downhole tool.